Computing networks can be large and complex, consisting of many thousands of hardware and software components. Maintaining and operating a large network can present many challenges. Operations management functions for a private computing network can be performed by one or more remote servers in a software-as-a-service model. Data from a private network can be transferred to the one or more remote servers for storage and/or to enable operations management functions. Some of the data transferred to a remote server may be sensitive and may be encrypted for transmission to and storage by the one or more remote servers.